


Help Me Say Goodbye

by angel_in_me



Series: Rose of Highever [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Голова идёт кругом от тяжёлого душного воздуха, а виски сжимает в кольцо мигрень. И только стоящий подле неё Алистер помогает Розали вынести эту пытку. Если бы его не было рядом…
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Rose of Highever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844





	Help Me Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 15: Благовония

Розали невольно крепче сжимает поводья, когда они приближаются к замку. Лошадь недовольно фыркает и мотает головой. Она тут же ослабляет хватку и аккуратно треплет животное по шее.

— Прости, Дымка, — бормочет Розали и снова устремляет взор к замку.

Когда она в последний раз тут была, то и не думала, что вернётся. Честно, Розали не думала, что ей будет куда возвращаться. Но вот она дома.

Дом. Это слово проносится в голове подобно молнии, и на Розали накатывает приступ тошноты. Когда она бежала из замка с Дунканом, её ноги скользили в лужах крови, а глаза разъедал едкий дым. Может ли она называть Хайевер своим домом после всего, что случилось? Или он теперь тоже потерян для неё как семья и беззаботное детство, закончившееся в одно мгновение?

Алистер, едущий слева от неё, подводит своего коня чуть ближе.

— Как ты? — негромко спрашивает он с искренней тревогой. Неужели по её лицу можно было догадаться, насколько ей это тяжело давалось?

— Я справлюсь, — так же тихо отзывается Розали, но голос её полон решимости. — К тому же, мы не можем просто развернуться и уехать.

— Мы с тобой король и королева Ферелдена, — пожимает плечами Алистер. — Мы можем всё.

Розали понимает, что он просто пытается отвлечь её, не дать мрачным мыслям укорениться в голове, и она ему за это безмерно благодарна, но в это мгновение у неё не было сил даже на вымученную улыбку.

От необходимости ответа её спасло то, что они наконец въехали на главный двор замка.

Розали обводит взглядом знакомые места, и видит, что, несмотря на все попытки побыстрее восстановить замок, случившаяся резня оставила свой след. Многие постройки стоят в лесах, и над ними трудятся рабочие. Где-то всё ещё видна копоть от пожара, которая въевшись в камень, превратила его из серого в чёрный.

Но самое главное, среди встречающих королевский кортеж Розали видит только одно знакомое лицо. Она невольно выискивает среди них возвышающегося над всеми сэра Гилмора с его копной огненных волос, мать Меллол с её добрыми глазами и вечно недовольного Олдоса.

Она ищет Ориану, держащую за руку маленького Орена, которому не стоится на месте, и он всё порывается вырваться, чтобы поближе посмотреть на рыцарей и лошадей.

Она ищет отца и мать, которые стоят и смотрят на неё с гордой улыбкой и нескрываемой радостью от того, что разлука наконец позади. Им не терпится обнять её так же сильно, как и ей их. Она мечтает сказать, как сильно она их любит, и как она скучала.

Но встречает её только усталый Фергюс. С того момента, когда они виделись на её свадьбе, не прошло и месяца, но он, кажется, успел постареть лет на десять за это время.

Когда они с Алистером слезают с коней, все присутствующие почтительно кланяются, приветствуя своих суверенов. Розали ловит на себе несколько восхищённых и даже слегка испуганных взглядов, но её мысли далеко, а потому она придаёт им никакого значения.

— Ваши величества, — обращается к ним Фергюс и наконец встаёт в полный рост.

Розали же, наплевав на этикет и манеры, которые так старательно вбивали ей в голову с самых юных лет, бросается на шею брата, который тут же крепко прижимает её к себе, отрывая от земли. Она прячет лицо у него на плече.

— Спасибо, что приехала, — шепчет он, аккуратно опуская её на землю.

Розали сжимает его руку в своей.

— А как же иначе. Я не могла этого пропустить. И бросить тебя одного.

Фергюс улыбается, и на секунду он снова похож на себя. Словно и не было предательства Хоу, Остагара и всего остального.

Она отходит на шаг от него, и им приходится вернуться к хорошо заученным ролям.

— Прошу за мной, — учтиво произносит Фергюс, и разворачивается дабы показать дорогу.

Розали берёт Алистера за руку, и тот крепко её сжимает, без слов давая понять, что он он рядом.

* * *

Церемония начинается ранним утром.

Обычно похороны тейрна — это грандиозное событие, схожее по размаху разве что со свадьбой, только более мрачное. Вассалы съезжаются, чтобы воздать последние почести отправившемуся к Создателю сюзерену, и заодно успеть выразить своё почтение его наследникам. И хоть Ферелден далёк от Орлея в размахе политических интриг, в такие моменты семейное горе отходит на второй план за разговорами о политике, встраиваемых союзах и прочих деталях, связанных с переходом власти в новые руки.

Сегодня всё совсем иначе.

В церкви замка людей немного, а аристократов — и вовсе можно пересчитать на пальцах. В основном это всё семьи тех, кто служил Кусландам и погиб вместе с ними. В общей могиле, куда солдаты Хоу скинули сожжённые останки, были лишь обгорелые кости да пепел — никто не знал, где господа, а где слуги.

Фергюс решил, что все жертвы будут похоронены в стенах замка, и Розали могла лишь согласиться с ним. Похоронить их как членов семьи — это меньшее из того, что они могут сделать для них.

Воздух полон запаха благовоний и ладана, что дымкой стелется из кадил прислужниц Церкви, отпевающих усопших. Розали смотрит прямо перед собой, но не видит ничего. Даже Песнь, сливается в единый монотонный поток в её ушах.

Когда-то она приходила сюда к матери Меллол с вопросами, на которые детский ум не мог найти ответов, или же просто в поисках умиротворения. Теперь же она не чувствует ничего. Только пустоту. И боль. С тех пор, как замок пал, Розали ни разу не обратилась к Создателю.

Голова идёт кругом от тяжёлого душного воздуха, а виски сжимает в кольцо мигрень. И только стоящий подле неё Алистер помогает Розали вынести эту пытку. Если бы его не было рядом…

Она невольно косится на брата. Фергюс отлично держится, но она слишком хорошо знает его. Розали видит в его глазах то же отчаяние, что разъедает её изнутри. Вот только у него не осталось опоры. Только призраки и сожаления.

Даже когда всё заканчивается, и останки предают земле, у Розали не получается выдохнуть. Им с братом приходится общаться с теми, кто так же скорбит, как и они. Приходится подбирать слова, которые кажутся пустыми.

Под конец она мечтает лишь об одном — оказаться в одиночестве и забыться хоть на минуту.

— Я ещё раз хотел сказать спасибо, что вы смогли приехать, — говорит Фергюс, когда наконец остаются только они и Алистер. — У вас сейчас много дел, но…

— Фергюс, я бы приехала, даже если бы пришлось снова пробираться через орду порождений тьмы, — абсолютно серьёзно отвечает Розали.

— Я не знал ваших родителей, — тихо добавляет Алистер, приобнимая Розали за плечи. — Но мы теперь семья, и в такие моменты нужно быть вместе.

Фергюс нервно сглатывает и кивает. Когда он наконец берёт себя в руки, то произносит:

— Ты бы им понравился, Алистер.

Алистер в удивлении замирает и смущённо качает головой.

— Не уверен в этом, учитывая моё происхождение и всё остальное.

— Они бы приняли тебя как родного, — заявляет Розали.

— Правда. Маме было бы достаточно уже того, что ты смог затащить мою сестру под венец, — устало шутит Фергюс.

Розали лишь качает головой, но слабо улыбается.

— А отец всегда ценил в людях честность и храбрость, — уже серьёзнее заканчивает он.

— Надеюсь, что так, — тихо отзывается Алистер.

Повисает долгая пауза, которую прерывает Розали:

— Как думаешь, они бы гордились нами, Фергюс?

— Думаю, что да, — произносит брат. — Мы живы, и мы не сдались, несмотря ни на что. Думаю, именного этого они и хотели.

Она лишь кивает в ответ.


End file.
